The Yugioh Love
by LavenderMagicianGirl
Summary: Seto and Serenity are in a vacation and Yami gets jealous, so then Yugi, Mokuba, Yami, and Joey are in a mission to spoil their vacation and Seto almost caught them but he doesn't know who is following them.Will Seto and Serenity have any romance? At all?
1. At Yugi's house

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO!  
  
Nancy: Anyways you know the summaries. It's about -  
  
Seto: Get on with the story already!  
  
Nancy: Oh, shut up!  
  
Seto: Make me!  
  
Nancy: Oh? Well I can do anything to you.  
  
Seto: (runs away)  
  
Nancy: Okay. now on with the story, I hope you like my story and enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ~At Yugi's house~  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami, wake up! It's already 1:00 in the afternoon!  
  
Yami: What the hell! Why didn't you wake me up for!  
  
Yugi: Uhh. I overslept?  
  
Yami: (falls down) Yugi!! I thought that had an alarm clock!  
  
Yugi: I did but then I slept through it.  
  
Yami: (gets back up and fall down again)  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Yugi: I'm coming!  
  
As soon as Yugi run through the hallway trying to get the phone, he tripped over Yami's clothes.  
  
Yugi: What the hell is Yami's clothes doing here. (dash to get the phone) Hello?  
  
Seto: HelloYugi, I see that you are at your house, do you mind if I could come with Mokuba?  
  
Yugi: Uhh. sure but why?  
  
Seto: Because the people are working to build 3 more rooms.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Sure.  
  
Hangs up.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay. that was weird.  
  
The phong rang again.  
  
Yugi: I TOLD YOU SETO!! YOU CAN COME OVER!!  
  
Serenity: Uhh. Yugi, it's me Serenity.  
  
Yugi: (embarrassed) Hehe, sorry, I thought that you were Seto.  
  
Serenity: What?! Seto called? What did he say?  
  
Yugi: He said that he's coming over.  
  
Serenity: Well I'm coming over too!  
  
Joey: Not without me sis.  
  
Serenity: Sure Joey but behave yourself you cannot fart!  
  
Joey: Aww! Why?  
  
Serenity: (slap him across the head) Well gotta go!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay. another weird call.  
  
Yami: Hey! What happened to my poor clothes?  
  
Yugi: Uhh. I tripped over it.  
  
Yami: Oh, stupid clothes!  
  
Yugi: Did you know that you only have 3 clothes to wear and you put it there.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) oh, I didn't know that. Hehe!  
  
While Yami was caring about his clothes let's get back to Joey and Serenity and see what they're doing.  
  
Joey: Oww! What was that for sis?  
  
Serenity: You can't fart because you'll make the room stink! Suddenly there's some EEEEET noises.  
  
Serenity: JOEY!!  
  
Joey: (puppy eyes) What?!?  
  
Serenity: Eww! You stink, come on, we better pack our stuff to go to Yugi's house.  
  
Joey: Okay! (runs up his room and packs his stuff and foods)  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop) Okay. I think you had it. (screams) And Joey! You can't bring food! You only could bring water!  
  
Joey: Aww. Fine.  
  
While Serenity and Joey were walking to Yugi's house, let's check on our little friend Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: What's up Seto?  
  
Seto: We're going to Yugi's house so you better pack up because we're having a sleepover for a week or two.  
  
Mokuba: Okay! (dashes to his room and take his dollhouse and ran downstairs)  
  
Seto: (-_-) That's not a suitcase Mokuba, that's a Barbie dollhouse.  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrop) Hehe, oops! (dashes upstairs and unpack his dollhouse and pack up his stuff and ran downstairs)  
  
Seto: Okay, let's go! (screams to the butler) Hey! The puny guy! Drive us to Yugi's house!  
  
Ben: I'm not puny guy! I'm Ben.  
  
Seto: Whatever.  
  
Nancy: Now that's all for today and tomorrow, it might be longer and it'll get better and better.  
  
Joey: Why did I have to fart in front of Serenity?  
  
Nancy: Uhhh. (sweatdrop) Because you ate too much in the morning.  
  
Joey: -_-) That's not wat I meant.  
  
Nancy: Later you'll get jealous, believe me or not.  
  
Joey: *_*) Why me?  
  
Nancy: (grab all of joey's card) Dare me to throw it in a stinky trash can?  
  
Joey: *.*) I'll behave! (puppy eyes)  
  
Nancy: Okay! (give joey back his cards)  
  
Seeya!! -------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ 


	2. Seto and Serenity

Nancy say she doesn't own YGO!  
  
Nancy: This is my new chapter so please enjoy it!  
  
Mokuba: I do ballet!  
  
Nancy: -_-) Okay, Mokuba, you don't have to tell me that.  
  
Mokuba: What you gotta problem?  
  
Nancy: (grab Mokuba's hand and and carry Mokuba up and throw him in a closet)  
  
So Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, and Seto have arrived at Yugi's house finally.  
  
Seto: Serenity? What are you doing here?  
  
Serenity: I'm here because you're- I mean because I'm sleep over, you gotta problem Kaiba?  
  
Seto: _) YUGI!! You didn't tell me that sweet serenity was coming.  
  
Yugi: Sorry.  
  
Serenity: (blushes) Seto? You called me sweet, how sweet of you. (kisses Seto)  
  
Seto: I-I-I-I-I  
  
Serenity: You what?  
  
Seto: I-I-I-I-I LOVE YOU!  
  
Everyone except for Seto: (sweatdrop) --,)  
  
Serenity: Maybe we should spend more time with each other handsome.  
  
Seto: I-I-I-I  
  
Serenity: Spit it out Seto.  
  
Seto: I agree!  
  
Joey: (red face) GRR!!! There's no way in the hell you are going to my sweet sister!  
  
Yugi and Yami: What the hell? (grabs Joey before he tortures Seto) Joey: (mumbling) Stupid Kaiba with his ugly face.  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Joey: Stupid Pie Pa with it's ugly race.  
  
Seto: What the?  
  
Everyone: +_+  
  
Joey: Hehe. (runs away but Serenity trips him) Hey what was that for sis?  
  
Serenity: I told you to behave yourself god dammit!  
  
Everyone except for Serenity: *_*)  
  
Yugi: Uhh. Serenity, you actually said that? Oh my god.  
  
Seto: Duh, cute Serenity is my best lover I ever had.  
  
Everyone except Serenity and Seto: -_-)  
  
Seto: What? (sweatdrop and embarrassed) Did I just said that out loud?  
  
Everyone except for Seto: YES!!  
  
Seto: (sweatdrop) Okay.  
  
Yami: Hey Seto and Serenity, maybe you should go to the beach together like a vacation.  
  
Mokuba: That's a great idea! Oh this is going to be great no Seto!  
  
Seto: What was that?  
  
Mokuba: Uh. I said no more Pet Lo.  
  
Seto: You have a pet.  
  
Mokuba: Umm. Yeah named Lo. Can you take care of him please brother (puppy eyes)  
  
Serenity: I will. I can't stand of the cute lil puppy eyes.  
  
Seto: (mumbles) He's an ugly guy.  
  
Mokuba: What did you say Seto?  
  
Seto: Umm, I said Bees are an bugly pie.  
  
Yami: What the fuck?  
  
Yugi: BEHAVE YOURSELF YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: (runs away)  
  
Nancy: Oh well, this is the end for chapter 2, you'll see what happends in chapter 3 muhahahah!  
  
Joey: Ahh! Let's get away from Nancy!  
  
Nancy: Did you know that I have present for all of you, except for Joey because he didn't behave? My friend gave this to you Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Nancy: It's a booster pack of rare cards.  
  
Yugi: Oh goody!  
  
Nancy: And here's a stick for Yami so you can be the king.  
  
Yami: Yeah! (singing) I'm the king I'm the king, booya!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Nancy: Well, read my next chapter! 


	3. The Argument

Nancy says that she doesn't own YGO!  
  
Nancy: Here we are where chapter 3 is.  
  
Yugi: Get on with the story please.  
  
Nancy: (runs away to get something)  
  
Yugi: Yay! I'm the star of the show! Hello fans!  
  
Audience: Hello Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I love you -  
  
BAAM!!!  
  
Yugi: Oww! Nancy, what was that for?  
  
Nancy: For your own good! You may be the star of the show but I'm the author!  
  
Yugi: And the point is?  
  
Nancy: AND the point is that you should act NOW!  
  
Yugi: And-  
  
BAAM!!  
  
BAAM!!  
  
Yugi: Oww okay, okay I get it.  
  
Nancy: Please do the favor.  
  
Yugi: Here's chapter 2-  
  
BAAM!  
  
Yugi: Here's chapter 3.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay, where's Yami?  
  
Seto: You scared him off.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah. Voice: (pats Yugi) Hello Yugi!  
  
Yugi: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Seto: Man! Dammit! You sound like a girl Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (embarrassed)  
  
Voice: Yugi, what's the matter did I scare you?  
  
Yugi: Yami?  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Yugi: I thought I scared you off.  
  
Yami: I know but then I came to get something.  
  
Yugi: What -  
  
BAAM!!  
  
Yugi: Oww! What was that for?  
  
Yami: For yelling at the handsome pharaoh!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay. Did you know that's Nancy's hammer? She could punish you.  
  
Yami: (whispers) Shhh. We're acting here.  
  
Yugi: Oh Seto! Do you wanna eat?  
  
Seto: DUH!! I've been waiting since I heard you and the retired pharaoh talking.  
  
Yami: Hey! I'm not retired!  
  
Seto: Well you look like one.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Well you look like you just farted.  
  
Seto: Because of the clothes you dummy!  
  
Yami: Oh. Well you stink!  
  
Yugi: KNOCK IT OFF!!!  
  
Yami and Seto: (sweatdrop) Uhh. exactly why? You're not the boss of us!  
  
Yugi: Okay, do you want me to hit and bang you on the head or eat my stuff that I just cooked?  
  
Yami: Not the food!  
  
Seto: Why not? I'm hungry.  
  
Yami: You don't know anything do you? Yugi's cooking stink, last time he cooked it tasted like a toasted chocolate pizza with peanut butter!  
  
Seto: MMMMMM!! I like it.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Then you're crazy.  
  
Seto: I'm joking, that taste nasty and vile and disgusting and -  
  
Yami: Okay, we get it.  
  
Serenity: Can we talk now, me, Yugi, and Mokuba haven't talk yet you know.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Mokuba: I'm hungry, what's for lunch?  
  
Yugi: Pizza.  
  
Mokuba: YAY!!  
  
Yugi: But I'm cooking.  
  
Yami: NOO!!!!  
  
Yugi: Okay, okay, Seto you cook.  
  
Seto: Why me? I don't know how.  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Seto: Oh well, Serenity, you wanna go to the beach with me as a vacation?  
  
Serenity: (blushes) Is that a date you wanna ask me?  
  
Seto: (blushes madly) Y-Yeah.  
  
Serenity: Sure!!  
  
Yami: Oh man! I wanna ask her that!  
  
Joey: Grrr!  
  
Seto: Puppy, you can come with us but you have to take care of my lil brother.  
  
Mokuba: Nah! I wanna stay at Yugi's house, hey Seto, can I borrow your cards?  
  
Seto: Sure.  
  
Joey: (whispers to Yugi and Mokuba) Hey you guys, when they leave, let's take a field trip ta go on and follow em, whatcha tink?  
  
Yami: Alrighty! Me want to go to a big field trippy!!  
  
Joey and Mokuba: (sweatdrop) Okay.  
  
Yami: (packs up everything he has)  
  
Joey and Mokuba: (sweatdrop)  
  
Joey: You could carry SOME STUFF you NEED.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Nancy: This is the end of chapter 3 and I hope you like it!  
  
Yugi: I don't like it because in this chapter, I always get -  
  
BAAM!!  
  
Nancy: What was that?  
  
Yugi: Never mind. I think I have 6 boo boos on the head Nancy.  
  
Nancy: Aww. Do you need a doctor?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, I feel like I just got hit by a baseball bat.  
  
Nancy: You just did.  
  
Yugi: Oh I mean I felt like Yami hit me 10 times.  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Nancy: Come on you guys! We are wasting our time!  
  
Yami and Yugi: But-  
  
BAAM!!  
  
BAAM!! 


	4. The sneak attack

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Well, I'll keep it up until I have at least 16 chapters but right now I have 4 so I have to keep it up.  
  
Seto: Come on! I'm impatient here! I need a story in my head!  
  
Nancy: If you need a story, go to the internet and find one, if you can.  
  
Seto: Okay.  
  
Okay. Yami starts packing up his SOME stuff that he needs but sometimes he want to bring his cards but right now he doesn't feel like it.  
  
Yami: (thinking) Okay. what should I bring. I should bring a sleeping bag, 1 type of clothes just in case, food, socks, a stick and a Tv. (loud) I'm ready now!  
  
Joey: (sweatdrop) You don't have to bring a TV you know.  
  
Yami: Oh. Can I bring a laptop?  
  
Joey: Sure but make sure it's not a computer.  
  
Yami: Okay! Finally me get to go on a field trip!  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrop) Never say me again okay Yami?  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
Joey: Let's just ready ta go on a field trip. Let's go, we'll hide in Seto's limo's trunk.  
  
Yami: Sure, but I go first!  
  
Joey: It doesn't matter who goes first you know.  
  
Yami: Alrighty.  
  
Suddenly there was EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK sound.  
  
Yami: Ewww. Something smells! Joey did you farted?  
  
Joey: Umm. yeah? I had too much food?  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Mokuba! Let's go somewhere else besides getting near Joey, he stinks.  
  
Mokuba: Okay.  
  
Yami and Mokuba were running away from Joey.  
  
Joey: Hey. no fair. How come I don't run with you.  
  
Too bad, they already got away from Joey and Joey was alone in the dark and he was sitting on the rock feeling sad.  
  
Joey: I knew it that I shouldn't have too much popcorn! But I just couldn't help myself.  
  
Yami: Boo!  
  
Joey: AHHHH! There's a monster booing me! Yami?  
  
Yami: Yep! After we get got a fresh air, we came back to see what you were doing Mokuba decided that I should scare you because my voice is deeper.  
  
Mokuba: Yeppie!  
  
Suddenly they heard a car running.  
  
Joey: Oh no! Let's hurry! Come on let's hide, there's an opening spot for us to hide.  
  
Yami: Okay!  
  
Mokuba: I'm in.  
  
As they walk into the back of the car, they climb aboard and Joey was too big so he had to climb inside the front trunk and got in (the limo has two trunks).  
  
Seto: Oh well, that's all we need. Hey hon, do you have everything with you?  
  
Serenity: Yep. But I didn't say goodbye to him.  
  
Seto: Who cares about that bastard.  
  
Joey: (thinking) Grrr.  
  
Serenity: I do and I'm his sister, I should care about him. Don't you care about your brother?  
  
Seto: Yeah but then he doesn't mind if I don't say goodbye to him because he likes playing with the Barbie Dollhouse and the dollie he got for his last birthday.  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop) Dollie? Barbie Dollhouse? (laughing) You must be joking! He, a guy, plays a Barbie Dollhouse??? That's for girls!!  
  
Seto: Well, don't tell anyone but he's gay, he really like to play girlie stuff.  
  
Serenity: (sweatdrop) Wow. he's pathetic, no affense.  
  
Seto: No he's not, he's just like a real girl but sneaky.  
  
Serenity: You can say that again.  
  
Suddenly someone farted really loud but it's not Joey. PHHEEERRRRRT!!! EEEEEK!!  
  
Serenity: (gasp for fresh air) Seto! You farted.  
  
Seto: Sorry, I couldn't handle it because I ate too much and I can't stop farting.  
  
Serenity: You eat? You usually are busy. Oh well, beer?  
  
Seto: Sure.  
  
Nancy: Well, I have to stop here.  
  
Seto and Joey: Why did you make us fart for??  
  
Nancy: Uhh. to make people laugh I guess?  
  
Seto: Huh? What do you PEOPLE?  
  
Nancy: Hello?? Are you blind? I am writing a story here.  
  
Joey and Seto: Oh.. Okay. See ya fans!!  
  
Audience: You stink! You farted!  
  
Joey and Seto: (runs away) 


	5. At the beach

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Well, I just typed 2 chapters in a day.  
  
Joey: Man! You're slow! I could type 100 chapters a day.  
  
Nancy: Prove it!  
  
Joey: Uhh. My stomach hurts!  
  
Nancy: Don't change the subject!  
  
Joey: Oh fine.  
  
Nancy: Can you do the pleasure.  
  
Joey: Whatever. Here's chapter 5.  
  
As Serenity and Seto were drinking beer, let's see how's Mokuba and Yami are doing.  
  
Mokuba: Um. Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Umm. I think that we left Yugi at home.  
  
Yami: Nope, he's right in back of us, I forgot to tell you that he knows how to drive.  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrop) Oh, he drives? He's puny to drive.  
  
Yami: Yeah, well. Yugi may be puny but she has a lot of spirit.  
  
Mokuba: She?? You called her a she???  
  
Yami: Oops. (thinking) Now I'm getting really embarrassed. (loud) Mokuba, can you please keep a secret that I like Serenity?  
  
Mokuba: Uhh.. sure but then my big brother already have Serenity.  
  
Yami: I know but I might have a chance to have Serenity like me.  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrop) Do you think that she can like you?  
  
Yami: Yep, let's stay quiet before Seto can hear us.  
  
Back to Seto and Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Oh! This is the best date I ever had! Oh Seto you are the best.  
  
Seto: I know, everyone knows that I'm rich so they like my stuff and me.  
  
Serenity: Next time you have time, can you date with me again Seto?  
  
Seto: (blushes) Sure. but make sure that a brother of yours gets out off our way.  
  
Serenity: Sure, sometimes I don't like my brother because he cares about me too much.  
  
Seto: He better not say anything about you okay?  
  
Serenity: Okay.  
  
Joey: (thinking) Grrr! Serenity has a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Serenity: What's your deepest secret that you never EVER told anyone before?  
  
Seto: Uhhh. (sweatdrop) it's about my brother. When he was bored, I saw him really sad so I played with him and wanted to play Barbie Dollhouse and when I played with him I liked playing with the dollhouse.  
  
Serenity: Oh my god!! You serious?  
  
Seto: Yep! (blushes)  
  
Joey: Hehehe.  
  
Serenity: (freaked out) What was that?!?!  
  
Seto: I don't know but I think it was my butler.  
  
Serenity: Okay, but it better be or I'm completely freaked out.  
  
Seto: If you ever are in danger, don't worry, I'm here to protect you no matter what it takes to save you.  
  
Serenity: Awww. how sweet. (kisses Seto deeply)  
  
Seto: (blushes really madly) Heheh.  
  
Serenity: Don't be shy come on. It's our date.  
  
Seto: Okay. (Kisses Serenity deeply with her)  
  
After they kissed, they were at the beach.  
  
Serenity: (stops kissing Seto) hey look! We're here.  
  
Seto: Finally, we can have some romance here.  
  
Serenity: You will do something because I want to collect some shells for my brother. Oh! He'll be happy if he sees this! He needs it for his project.  
  
Joey: (sneaks out and opens the trunk) You okay?  
  
Yami and Mokuba: Yeah. Oh there's Yugi.  
  
Yami: YAY!! Yugi! I missed you! (hugs him so hard)  
  
Yugi: Yami, you are squishing me like hell!  
  
Yami: Oh sorry.  
  
Joey: We don't have much time we should sneak out.  
  
Yami: okay.  
  
Nancy: This is all for today and maybe on Sunday or Monday, I'll make a new chapter!  
  
Yami: (grabs his stick and sings) I'm the king, I'm the king! (mooning his butt)  
  
Nancy: (takes a stick and whip his butt) No mooning and singing.  
  
Yami: Oww. That hurts.  
  
Nancy: bye! 


	6. Mokuba Attack

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Well, I made it this far so I only need like about 10 more chapters and I'll work on my other chapters.  
  
Seto: Will I be there?  
  
Nancy: Nope, you and Serenity are not going to be here, only the other people and Bakura.  
  
seto: Aww..  
  
Nancy: Fine you could be there but then you have to behave most of the time.  
  
Seto: Okay...  
  
Nancy: Here's chapter 6.  
  
While Serenity is picking up shells, Seto was making a tent so they can sleep in.  
  
Serenity: Cool, I found another shell.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity found a lucky shell but she doesn't notice that.  
  
Serenity: Oh my god! I can't believe I found the most beautiful shell ever!! I'll give this to Joey later.  
  
Then she pick up 2 more lucky shell( lucky huh? ^_^)  
  
Serenity: Oh my god! This must be my lucky day! I've one of them to Joey, one for Seto and one for me ^_^. Seto will be happy. (calling) Seto! I got a present for you.  
  
Seto: Oh goodie! I like present, what is it?  
  
Serenity: It's a shell. (showing it to him)  
  
Seto: Oh my god! It's a -  
  
Serenity: I know it's a beautiful shell.  
  
Seto: No! It's a lucky shell wow, this is the best day of my life! Thanks Serenity! *kisses Serenity*  
  
Joey: Grrr.  
  
Serenity: AHHHH!! What was that?  
  
Yugi: (covers Joey's mouth and whispers) SHHH!!! Joey, they might think that we're here.  
  
Seto: Hmm... I think someone jealous is following us from vacation.  
  
Serenity: H-Hey, S-Seto? I-Is i-it g-gone y-yet?  
  
Seto: Yep and I think that someone is following me, but can't find out who. It couldn't be Joey, Mokuba, Yami, or Yugi because they have school.  
  
Serenity: My brother misses school a lot because he always plays video games about food.  
  
Seto: (sweatdrop) Okay... You don't have to tell me about that.  
  
Serenity: But I want to.  
  
Seto: okay...  
  
Suddenly something pinch Seto's foot.  
  
Seto: OWWWW!!! oww owww owww owww. that hurts ow ow ow! stupid crab! (gets the crab and throw it to the cement) There! you should go to oblivion!  
  
Serenity: Are you okay? Are you hurt? Eww... that's nasty.  
  
Seto: Yeah, I'm okay but then I got hurt from a stupid hermit crab!  
  
Serenity: Luckliy, I brought a first aid kit in case if we get hurt. Oh my! you're bleeding. (wraps the bandage around his foot) There, that should do it.  
  
Seto: Thanks Serenity, you're the best, you're the only girl who cares about me and no one else even cares about me.  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Seto: Because- Because I've been a bastard to them. -_-)  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Seto: Because I don't like them, if only if all the girls are in one place, I would totally drool.  
  
Serenity: (mad) Seto!!! You like all the girls?  
  
Seto: (blushes) Yep.  
  
Serenity: Well, who cares because we are already couples so who cares!  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Yami: (thinking) I'll kill him! I'll send him to hell!!! I'll-  
  
Yugi: (thinking to Yami) Yami!!! Now now, just because Seto is dating with Serenity, it doesn't mean that you can go crazy on him, and you can't mind crush him because you didn't bring the millenium puzzle with you.  
  
Yami: (thinking to Yugi) Okay, wait! Hey! How did you read my mind?  
  
Yugi:(Thinking) Because we are bound together and we are together like one.  
  
Yami: Umm.. Okay?  
  
Yugi:(whispers and cover his mouth) SH! We're suppose to talk in our minds!  
  
Yami: (thinking) Ohh... Grr! I'll kill Seto!!! Get off of Serenity!! (tries to run but then Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey grabs his feet) Oww... Yugi! What was that for?  
  
Yugi: (thinking) We can't let Seto and Serenity see us!  
  
Yami: Oh-  
  
Yugi: (softly) Shh...  
  
Serenity: EEEKK!!! Something is going on here, can anyone explain it? I'm real scared!!!  
  
Seto: Yep, I have a feeling that someone is following us.  
  
Serenity: But who?  
  
Seto: I don't know. Oh well... Let's kiss since this is our date.  
  
Serenity: Sure.  
  
They deeply kissed each other until it was 30 minutes already.  
  
Yami: (thinking) I'll kill him!!! As soon as I get my millenium puzzle, I will send Seto to the shadow realm!!! And Yugi, stop reading my mind.  
  
Yugi: (thinking) What? Oh fine! (disconnects from Yami)  
  
Suddenly Yugi heard a growling sound.  
  
Yugi: (whispers to Joey) Are you hungry? I hear growling sound.  
  
Joey: (softly) Yep, I haven't ate dinner yet so I brought a bunch to eat. (digs in and eats)  
  
Nancy: Uhh... Okay, now that was weird.  
  
Seto: What was weird?!? The weird part is that I don't know who in the fucken hell followed us.  
  
Nancy: (sweatdrop) Okay... Now now, behave your self or else I'll send you to date with Isis.  
  
Seto: Nooo!!! (runs away)  
  
Nancy: Okay... another weird thing. Oh well! See you in the next chapter! If you want me to send you my chapter please email me at blu3ange1nancy@hotmail.com or darkmagiciangirl_28@yahoo.com 


	7. Mokuba Attack 2

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Wow! I think that everyday, I'll type 2 chapters a day then I'll finish my story in no time!!  
  
Seto: Shut up and get on with the story already!  
  
Nancy: My my, Seto you are so impatient!  
  
Seto: Yep I am but GET ON ALREADY!!!!  
  
Nancy: Stupid Seto!  
  
Seto: Hey, I'm not stupid, am I?  
  
Nancy: Well, no but then you are sooooo girlie.  
  
Seto: Hey! I'm not girlie, am I?  
  
Nancy: Yes you are. You play Barbie Dollhouse with Mokuba and you seem to like it.  
  
Seto: (blushes and embarrassed) NANCY!!!  
  
Nancy: What?  
  
Seto: Please don't embarrassed me.  
  
Nancy: Do the favor please.  
  
Seto: Here's chapter 7.  
  
Joey: MMMMM!!! This food is so good! You guys should eat it! It's soooo good!  
  
Yugi, Mokuba, and Yami: It's okay, we aren't THAT hungry like you.  
  
Mokuba: And after you are done eating don't fart or you'll be like Seto. Whenever he's done eating, he always fart and it stinks around the house and it smells like HELL!!!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay... You don't have to tell me that or when I go home, I'll puke.  
  
Yami: Eww...  
  
Yugi: What did I do? You look at me like I'm a zombie.  
  
Yami: You do look like one!  
  
Yugi: Hey!!!  
  
Yami: Well, we better get going to sleep because it's already 1 o' clock in the morning.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yami: (thinking) As soon as Seto sleeps, I'll put Serenity's bra on his face and then when Seto and Serenity wakes up, Serenity will slap Seto and don't like him anymore and she'll come to me. Muahhahahah! Boy, I'm good!  
  
As soon as everyone sleeps, Yami woke up and he came to Seto's tent and grabs Serenity's bra and ties it around Seto's head.  
  
Yami: Hehehe... They'll be breaking up like hell.  
  
Now when everyone's asleep, let's go to Mokuba's dream.  
  
Mokuba: Where am I? (sees Seto) Hi Seto!  
  
Seto: Huh? I'm sorry Mokuba but then I don't want you anymore, you are like a spoil brat! You could live by yourself, I don't care, who I really care is my dear Serenity.  
  
Serenity: (evil) Yeah Mokuba, you better be sad or something will even go worse with Seto. (licks Seto on the cheeks) Muahhahahahh! You better run Mokuba, nothing will save you now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Mokuba: (runs away and fall down) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! BIG BROTHER!!!!!! SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (wakes up) Oh my god, is that a real dream? It feels like it. Oh my god, this couldn't be happening. (wakes Yugi up) Yugi, Yugi. Wake up! (pulls Yugi's hair)  
  
Yugi: OWW!! That hurts. What do you want Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Is Serenity really evil? I had a dream about her that she and Seto never want me ever again.  
  
Yugi: No, Serenity is not evil and that's nonsense! Seto will always love you. Remember when Pegusus kidnapped you and Marik kidnapped you and Seto really cares about you?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah but that was then and this is now! I heard Seto overtalking saying that he loves Serenity better than anyone else.  
  
Yugi: Nope, I don't believe that. Just ask him for yourself. (falls asleep)  
  
Mokuba: Okay, if you say so, good night Yugi.  
  
So everyone falls asleep and now it's 5 am.  
  
6 hours later.  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!! MOKUBA!!! JOEY!!! It's already 11:00 am!  
  
Joey: Oh my! I forgot to bring my alarm clock.  
  
Yugi: So did I.  
  
Yami: So did I.  
  
Yugi: Uhh... Yami, we share alarm clocks remember?  
  
Yami: Oh...  
  
Mokuba: My brother got my alarm clock without asking and I still think that he doesn't want me anymore.  
  
Joey: What are ya talking about. That bastard? Of course he loves ya. Remember in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tornament? You got kidnapped and Seto will do anything for you.  
  
Mokuba: (sweatdrop) T_T That's exactly what Yugi said and I said that, that was then and this is now!  
  
Joey: Oh never mind.  
  
Yami: Mokuba, how would you know that your big brother doesn't like you?  
  
Mokuba: I overheard him talking saying that he likes Serenity a lot and it means that he doesn't likes me at all! BOO HOO!!!  
  
Nancy: Well, I'm sorry people but then I have to stop here because I'm already tired.  
  
Seto: That fast, man you type slow.  
  
Nancy: I wanna see you try.  
  
Seto: Fine. (types really slow) See! I type fast *_*  
  
Nancy: Sure you do. Man you type REALLY slow. I'm typing and I could type fast, faster than you!  
  
Seto: okay.. okay.. I get your point.  
  
Nancy: Good and how did you get my point. You point at me? That's rude! (points at Seto and accidently pokes his eye)  
  
Seto: Oww!  
  
Nancy: (laughing her ass off) HAHAHAHA!!! I'm HAHAHAH! Sorry. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'll HAHA! SeeHAHA! Ya!HAHAHA! 


	8. Mokuba Attack 3

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Well? How do you guys like my story so far?  
  
Seto: It's boring.  
  
Nancy: I didn't ask you FYI. (gets a hammer)  
  
Seto: Yep it -  
  
BAAM!! BAAM!!! BAAM!!!  
  
Seto: Owww!!! (fall down)  
  
Nancy: Here's my new chapter! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Yami: Of course Seto loves you Mokuba, don't worry, when they break up Seto will love you more than anyone else until he finds another girlfriend.  
  
Suddenly someone screams! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: AHHH! SETO!!!! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING MY BRA ONTO YOUR HEAD!!!!  
  
Seto: What the hell?? Why is there a bra on my beautiful head?  
  
Serenity: Why you ask me? You are the one who fell in love with me and now this??? This is how you make love with me???? Why don't you just get out of my fucken way!  
  
Seto: But I didn't do anything.  
  
Serenity: If you didn't who did?  
  
Seto: Maybe the voices we heard might be the one who put your bra onto my head.  
  
Serenity: Maybe...  
  
Seto: Yep.  
  
Joey: Oh this is going to be great.  
  
Yugi: SHUSH!!!  
  
Yami: Yeah Joey! Shush!  
  
Yugi: Why do you always steal my sentence Yami?  
  
Yami: Because I'm also your spirit.  
  
Yugi: I know but then does it explain why you steal my sentence.  
  
Yami: Umm... no, sorry Yugi but then I like very word you say like SHUSH!! but I say shush only.  
  
Yugi: Oh okay but don't steal anymore of my sentence okay Yami?  
  
Yami: Oh fine.  
  
Mokuba and Joey: Quit it already!  
  
Yami and Yugi: (sweatdrop) Sorry.  
  
Suddenly another scream. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!  
  
Serenity: Seto!!! You stole my underwear!!!  
  
Seto: Oops sorry, when I was sleeping, maybe I dreamt that I stole your underwear but never wore it, strange.  
  
Serenity: I'm sorry Seto. It's just that our vacation is ruin but then I still love you.  
  
Seto: Yeah...  
  
Yami: Grrr. Dang it!!! How come it doesn't always work.  
  
Yugi: What doesn't work?  
  
Yami: Nothing just my can opener.  
  
Yugi: You don't have one.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) I was imagining it???  
  
Yugi: Okay... Yami, you are weird.  
  
Yami: Hehe. Yep I am.  
  
Nancy: I'm sorry people, I know that this chapter is short but I need to rest! I typed 3 chapters a day and my hands hurt!  
  
Seto: Loser.  
  
Nancy: What was that?  
  
Seto: Nancy's a loser.  
  
Nancy: Oh Shut up!  
  
Seto: Make-  
  
BAAM BAAM!!  
  
Seto: (dizzy) Why do Me and Yugi always get hit? (fall down)  
  
Nancy: Because you and Yugi always ruin my story.  
  
Seto: (faints)  
  
Nancy: Well! Hope you like it!! 


	9. Mokuba Attack 4

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Hmmm. I don't know what to say in this chapter.  
  
Seto: Yep you don't know anything.  
  
Nancy: (takes Seto's cards) Dare me to throw it?  
  
Seto: (sweatdrop) You don't have the guts to throw it.  
  
Nancy: (throws the cards in the trashcan) Oh yes I do.  
  
Seto: (screams) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nancy: Enjoy my story MUHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Yami: Well at least that I'm not weird because you have an underwear called Barbie!!! HAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicks Yami's balls) Ha! Take that!  
  
Yami: (falls down) Oww! My balls!  
  
Joey: Stop fighting god dammit.  
  
Yugi: Oops (laughing) Your balls! How pathetic.  
  
Yami: Hey! It's not pathetic and besides what if you got hit by the balls.  
  
Yugi: Uhh. good question.  
  
Joey: (sweatdrop) Let's not talk about balls now, it's nasty.  
  
Mokuba: Yep and I'm too young to hear about it.  
  
Yami and Yugi: (sweatdrop) Then don't listen to us.  
  
Mokuba: Uhh..  
  
Back to Seto and Serenity.  
  
Seto: This is a good weather isn't is Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yeah, it's like when me and Joey were here. But I still miss him.  
  
Seto: Well I don't because I don't even like him because he's a bastard!  
  
Serenity: *_* Okay.  
  
Seto: Can you promise me something?  
  
Serenity: Sure.  
  
Seto: You swear that you won't be mad at me?  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Seto: I like all the girls.  
  
Serenity: That's it? It's okay because we are couples, Tea doesn't like you so doesn't the other girls.  
  
Seto: '*_* NO!!! I like them but I want all of them to like me too but you are the only one who likes me.  
  
Serenity: WHAT!!! Oh who cares.  
  
Seto: (sad) (sigh) I just wish that Mokuba were here.  
  
Mokuba: I'm going to go out and tell them that another butler came and pick me up but they won't mind. (runs to Seto)  
  
Yugi: No! Mokuba!  
  
Too bad, Mokuba went into the tent and saw Seto and Serenity kissing.  
  
Mokuba: Hello Seto!  
  
Seto: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Mokuba: What's the matter?  
  
Seto: Mokuba! How did you get here?  
  
Mokuba: A butler sent me here and I really miss you that's why.  
  
Seto: Aww. How cute.  
  
Serenity: Wanna join us playing go fish? We need 3 people and we have you!  
  
Mokuba: Sure!!  
  
Serenity: Mokuba do you have a 3?  
  
Mokuba: Go fish.  
  
Seto: Serenity do you have a J?  
  
Serenity: Go fish.  
  
Mokuba: Seto do you have a J?  
  
Seto: Oh man!!!  
  
Nancy: Well I got to go! Have ta eat bye! 


	10. Challenge

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Well... I see that I'm on Chapter 10, 10 down and 6 to go!  
  
Seto: Aren't you going to write more?  
  
Nancy: Well... maybe if only if people likes my story then I'll have 18 chapters...  
  
Seto: I like your story.  
  
Nancy: Maybe because you like it because of Serenity??  
  
Seto: (blushes) Umm.. No...  
  
Nancy: Yeah right, then why are you blushing?  
  
Seto: Umm.... I don't know?  
  
Nancy: Hmph! Here's chapter 10!  
  
Serenity: Who's turn is it?  
  
Seto: I think it's yours hun.  
  
Serenity: Okay... Mokuba do you have an 8?  
  
Mokuba: Oh DAMN IT!!  
  
Seto: Give it to the pro.  
  
Mokuba: (gives the 8 to Serenity) (faints but don't know why)  
  
Seto: Mokuba? Are you okay?  
  
Serenity: Is his okay?  
  
Seto: I think not but OH MY GOD!!!! Ewww... He's laying on you.  
  
Serenity: So? What's the problem, can't my boyfriend's brother lay on me?  
  
Seto: You know I just jealous remember? Boys always get jealous you know.  
  
Serenity: I know but I can't see the problem of boys, why do they like girls so much?  
  
Seto: Because they are so hot I mean like they are really pretty when they are wearing makeup, but then you still look sweet because your face is so clear.  
  
Serenity: Thanks and that's sweet of you.  
  
Seto: Well, we better let Mokuba rest now.  
  
Seto and Serenity went outside to check out the weather and it was fine and Serenity was wearing bikinis because she wants to go swimming. And Seto was wearing a boxer because he wants to surf. Let's check on Yami, Joey, and Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami, do you wanna surf?  
  
Yami: Sure. (smirks) Hey Yugi, let's challenge each other and see who surfs the fastest.  
  
Joey: Can I surf with you?  
  
Yami: Sure but then can I borrow your boxer?  
  
Joey: Sure, but what for?  
  
Yami: I didn't bring any.  
  
Joey and Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Joey: Sure, but make sure you don't pee on it.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Why would I do that for?  
  
Joey: I don't know.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Last one in the ocean is a rotten fish!! (runs as fast as he could)  
  
Joey: (runs as fast as he could but then he's slow)  
  
Yami: (too old to run) YUGI!!! I can't run, I only could walk.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Yami: I'm old!!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Oh. I forgot that you are an oooooooollllllllldddddddd man.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) YUGI!!!  
  
Nancy: Well, I have to stop here because I have a lot of work to do! See ya! 


	11. The weirdos

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Well, I made it this far and I still have homework, well the only homework I have is to read but who cares?  
  
Seto: You aren't that busy like I am.  
  
Nancy: (sigh) Sooner or later, you'll never be smart.  
  
Seto: *_* okay here's chapter 11.  
  
Yugi: What did I do? Oh yeah, sorry. Joey, please don't say anything.  
  
Joey: Anything?! Anything?! He's an old man? I thought that he's young but not that old.  
  
Yami: -_- Yugi! You lil bastard who came from hell!  
  
Yugi: It's not my fault that you like Serenity.  
  
Yami: (blushes) YUGI!!!!  
  
Joey: Grrr.  
  
Yugi: Oops. Oh yeah, I forgot about Joey. Hehe.  
  
Joey: At least that your not a lil bastard unlike like some lil freekazoid!  
  
Yugi: Wow, I never knew that Kaiba was a freekazoid.  
  
Joey: Let's surf-  
  
Before you know it, Joey got washed up from the ocean like hell and that waves dragged Joey into the ocean and then Serenity and Seto kept stepping on him.  
  
Joey: Oww. X_X  
  
Seto: Something hairy is tickling me! *_*  
  
Serenity: Oh relax, you have to get used to it you know.  
  
Seto: Okay.  
  
Joey: Owww.  
  
Yugi: '-_- okay. we better help Joey.  
  
Yami: But how? Kaiba might see us.  
  
Yugi: I know. We'll grab their lucky shell and we'll be lucky enough for us to reach to Joey and Kaiba and Serenity won't notice that we're here.  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
So Yugi grabs the lucky shell and then he doesn't feel lucky, he felt clumsy.  
  
Yugi: (trips over Yami's foot) Owww. I don't think that it's a great idea.  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Yugi: I better put this away.  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Joey: YAY!! I'm finally out!  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Yugi: I'm done!  
  
Joey: Yami, wanna surf now.  
  
Yami: Whatever.  
  
Yugi: CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES WHATEVER?!?!?! DON'T BE RUDE YAMI OR I'LL SEND YOU HOME.  
  
Yami: Okay okay. (whimpers like a dog) (grabs a stick from the ground) (sings) I'm the king I'm the king (mooning his butt) And I'm going to rule the world and I'm going to command every people! (mooning his butt again) Muhahahah!  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Okay. now that was weird. Singing I'm the king? Pathetic.  
  
Joey: I agree!!!  
  
Yami: Heheheh! Did I just mooned my butt?  
  
Yugi: YES!  
  
Yami: (embarrassed) Oh my god. Oops! I'm totally embarrassed!  
  
Yugi and Joey: Of course you are!!!  
  
Yami: (runs away and the waves got him) Huh?  
  
Yugi: Hahahahhahahahh!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Hheheheheheheheheheheh!  
  
Yugi: Muahahahhahahahha!!!  
  
Joey: What the hell did ya do that for Yug?  
  
Yugi: Ehhh. nothing?  
  
Joey: (falls down)  
  
Yami: Hey! That wasn't funny you know, I almost drowned! I could have been taken by the ocean!!!  
  
Yugi: It's not our fault.  
  
Yami: Stupid Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: What?!? I didn't do anything!  
  
Yami: You uhh.. I don't know.  
  
Yugi: Then why you said stupid Yugi for?  
  
Yami: Don't know, you just are.  
  
Joey and Yugi: (sweatdrop)  
  
Yugi: Hey!!!  
  
Nancy: Well, gotta stop here for today and I need someone to type for me.  
  
Seto: (runs away but then Nancy trips him) Hey!! Owww.  
  
Nancy: Do my homework!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Okay. (sweatdrop) 5x5= I know!!! 5000!  
  
Nancy: Dumb!!! It's 25 not a stupid 5000!  
  
Seto: (sweatdrop) I don't know math. All I do is run the company and play Barbie Dollhouse.  
  
Nancy: (sweatdrop) Uhhh.. Bye!!!! 


	12. Yugi & Yami

Nancy says that she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Hello people! If you like my story please review, I know that some of you like it but doesn't review because some of you are lazy. Whoever reviews the first 10 gets to read my new story first by emailing them.  
  
Seto: Whatever, you don't even know how to email or review.  
  
Nancy: Shut up or else that you won't be able to be in my story and I'll let you spend the whole YEAR with Tasha3 and I'll let her do anything to you!  
  
Seto: (gulp *.*) I'll behave I promise.  
  
Nancy: Better be or DUM DUM DUM!!!! No story, and hello Tasha3!  
  
Seto: Here's chapter 12.  
  
Yugi: Don't ever call me stupid or -  
  
Yami: YUGI IS STUPID YUGI IS STUPID!!!!  
  
Yugi: THAT'S IT!!! You're going to Pegusus's house for a week!!  
  
Yami: (gulp) Okay okay. Yugi is smart Yugi is smart! He's so smart, he's so cute, not even anybody could beat him!!!  
  
Yugi and Joey: (sweatdrop) Okay.  
  
Yami: Did I say something weird?  
  
Joey: DUH!! You said that Yugi is cute.  
  
Yami: (sweatdrop) Uhh. Yugi is ugly then.  
  
Yugi: Hey! Take that back I'm cute and you're ugly!  
  
Yami: I am handsome!!!  
  
Yugi: I don't care, I care that I'm cute but I think that you are ugly.  
  
Yami: Hey! Where's Seto and Serenity going?  
  
Joey: How should I know??  
  
Yugi: I think they're going surfing and swimming.  
  
Yami: (thinking) I'll kill Seto and he'll be stupid and he'll be crumbled and I need my millennium puzzle!!! Stupid puzzle.  
  
Seto: Hey Serenity, do you wanna surf in the ocean and swim?  
  
Serenity: Sure.  
  
Seto: Serenity, I love you.  
  
Serenity: (slaps Seto) Come on! I want to surf!  
  
Yami, Yugi and Joey: (sweatdrop)  
  
Joey: Did ya see wat I saw?  
  
Yugi: Duh! Serenity slapped Seto.  
  
Yami: Good job Serenity! Now I need to get closer to her.  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: You can't talk about love or else I'll throw you over to Pegusus.  
  
Yami: (gulp) Okay.  
  
Joey: Grrr..  
  
Serenity: Seto, do you see a shell?  
  
Seto: No, all I see is these stupid crabs that always gives me cramps!  
  
Serenity: (jumped into the ocean) Let's swim!!! It's so cool!  
  
Joey: Better not Seto!  
  
Seto: What the hell? Did I heard someone called my name or am I imagining it? (looks everywhere) Oh well.  
  
Yugi: Stupid Joey.  
  
Joey: What was that?  
  
Yugi: Stupid Joe Ly.  
  
Joey: Who is he?  
  
Yugi: He's my used-to-be-my-best-friend guy.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Nancy: Sorry people but I have to stop here and I know that it's kinda short. I have to do my homework! 


	13. Bakura, Marik, and Ym has arrived!

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Anyways. On with the story and I'm so proud of myself for making this far!! (stands up)  
  
Seto: Well, well, isn't it the miss perfect who's going to cry like a baby.  
  
Nancy: SAY WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF THE AUTHORESS!?!  
  
Seto: Yes, and I don't care!  
  
Nancy: Well, well, isn't it the guy who likes Serenity, you know what Seto?  
  
Seto: What?!?  
  
Nancy: If you keep ruining my story, I'm going to make you date with Pegusus and replace you as Yami.  
  
Yami: (^-^) Yay!  
  
Seto: (gulp) Oh fine.  
  
Nancy: Now that's better, now I'm sorry that I haven't updated chapters this week, I was too busy with my birthday party and I had to get ready. Here's chapter 13.  
  
Joey: Yugi, your ' used to be my best friend' guy sounds more like my name.  
  
Yugi: That's why I want to be your friend so you can replace him. (sweatdrop) Cross out what I just said.  
  
Joey: Huh? (thinking) Did I just heard what Yugi just said?!?  
  
Yugi: Oh Joey, you know that I contain a millennium item, I could hear what you're saying.  
  
Joey: Oh.  
  
Yugi: (falls down) I thought that you knew I had one!  
  
Yami: Hey! You mean me!! ME!!!!! I'm the pharaoh!! (grabs his stick and sings) I'm the king I'm the pharaoh!!! And I'm going to rule the world!!!!! Muahahha!  
  
Authoress: Excuse me Yami, you have to wait until the end of the chapter to sing!  
  
Everbody: (sweatdrop) Yeah!!!!  
  
Yami: OH okay.. Sup!  
  
Everybody except for Yami: (sweatdrop and falls down) What the hell?!?!  
  
As soon as everyone got up, Joey, Yugi, and Yami saw Bakura, Marik, and YM.  
  
Bakura: Hello Yami. (smirks) I see that you're not bringing your millennium puzzle after all.  
  
YM: DAMN!!! You stupid pharaoh! Next time bring it so I can steal it. (sweatdrop) Cross out what I just said.  
  
Bakura: Marik!!!!! Say something!!!  
  
Marik: Damn friend! I'm thinking what I'm trying to say! (looks over to Yami) Sup dude!  
  
Everyone except Marik: (sweatdrop) NO!! MARIK!!! THAT'S NOT WE MEAN!!!  
  
Marik: Oh. Okay. Dudes, wanna surf?  
  
Joey: (sweatdrop) Ssuuuuuurrrrrreee.  
  
Marik: I'm ready. (didn't realize that he's wearing an underwear with no boxers)  
  
Joey: (sweatdrop, sweatdrop, sweatdrop everywhere!) You're wearing an underwear Marik.  
  
Marik: (looks down.) Ohh. (embarrassed) Hehe. (runs)  
  
Yugi: Weirdos..  
  
Nancy: I know that this chapter is much more shorter but I promise next time is longer because I want to read Tasha3's story the yugioh twisted vacation!!! See ya!!!!! (walks out)  
  
Yami: Finally! (Sings to the audience) I'm the king!!!!! You guys love and I love you! So much farther and I am good! Boy I'm good never missed !!!! And I'm the -  
  
Audience: BBOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (moons his butt)  
  
Audience: (slaps his butt)  
  
Yami: O.O Ow.. (sticks out his tongue)  
  
Audience: (comes to Yami and yanks his tongue out)  
  
Yami: Oww.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Vacations ends! FINAL CHAPTER!

Nancy says she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: I know that I'm supposed to write 16 chapters so I'll have it short. No flamers please so enjoy!  
  
Seto: Hey, I think that we should end our vacation now should we?  
  
Serenity: Sure! But I have a feeling that someone will follow us and you know how scared I feel whenever someone scares me!  
  
Seto: Hey, how come I see Joey, Yami, Yugi, YB, Marik, and YM here?  
  
Serenity: Maybe that's the people are the people who scared us.  
  
Seto: Yep I think so, so let's go pack our stuff and get down to business.  
  
Serenity: Okay!!!!! (Packs already.) Done!  
  
Seto: $_$ I'm not done!!! I have too much money!!!!  
  
Serenity T_T Never bring money on a vacation!  
  
Seto: Done!!!!!! (sees his butler, or should I say Ben) Hey Short guy!!!! Take us and the guys to our house!!!!  
  
YM: What?!?! You noticed us that we were here, oh god!  
  
Yugi: Uh oh, I think that we are in trouble.  
  
Joey: Yep! (looks over to Serenity) Hey Serenity, are you mad at me?  
  
Serenity: No why?  
  
Joey: Because. (whispers) at night, I noticed that Yami putted underwear and bra on Seto because he's jealous that you like Seto better than you like him.  
  
Serenity: What?!? Yami likes me? Why didn't you say so? I should have dated Yami instead of Seto.  
  
Yami: (innocent) Really???!!!  
  
Serenity: Yup!!! I'm really sorry Yami.  
  
Yami: Can I date with you right now?  
  
Serenity: I'm ready when you are!!!  
  
Yami: Oh okay!!!!! (jumps and landed on Serenity's arms) Take me to Seto's limo please!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Sure!!!!!!! (kisses Yami) Have a nice day.  
  
Yami: (blushes) Okay. Serenity, I miss you. (falls asleep)  
  
Mokuba: Hello!!!!!!! (sees Serenity holding Yami) Eww. are you and Yami dating with each other?  
  
Serenity: Yes. I hate Seto now since SETO always like girls so I broke up with him.  
  
Seto: No fair!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: ^_^ Haha!!!!!!!  
  
Nancy: Sorry but then it ends here and I'll be making another story called Kingdom City!!!! So bye Yugioh Love and hello to kingdom city!!!!! 


	15. Actually this is the last chapter! SetoS...

Nancy says that she doesn't own YGO.  
  
Nancy: Hello. I'm really sorry but then the last chapter was wrong. I like this story but then I always remind myself that it's a Serenity/Seto coupling. So please enjoy.  
  
Yami: Hey Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yeah Yami.  
  
Yami: I think I just peed on my pants.  
  
Serenity: (slap him) Why??!?!?  
  
Yami: I'm nervous.  
  
Suddenly water spilled on Yami and Serenity.  
  
Yami: YUCK!!! I hate water. (looking at Serenity's wet shirt)  
  
Serenity: (smack him across the head) You perve!!!! That's it!!! I'm going with Seto again!!!!  
  
Yami: Ouch!!! NO!!! Mommy. I want my mommy!!! Mommy!!! My life is totally unfair.  
  
Mai: BOO!!!  
  
Yami: AAHHEEEKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Damn Pharaoh!!! You hurted my ears!!!  
  
Serenity: Hello Seto.  
  
Seto: Hello, what are you doing here, aren't you going to go out on a date with Yami. HMM???  
  
Serenity: Well. No. I found out that he's a pervert. When my shirt was wet, he tried to look at my thingy.  
  
Seto: What thingy?  
  
Serenity: You know. (whispers) Breast.  
  
Seto: YUUCKK!!!! WHAT A PERVE!!!!  
  
Serenity: Anyways. couples? (shows out her pinky)  
  
Seto: COUPLES!!! (grabs her pinky then grab her waist) Let's say if we go to my house and swim?  
  
Serenity: Sure!!! But you better not look at my bikinis!!!  
  
Seto: Oh man!!!  
  
Serenity: (slaps Seto) PERVE!!!! (kisses Seto) Now no more looking.  
  
Seto: (calm) Whatever.  
  
Nancy: Well. I finally finished!!!! YAY!!!! This is my last chapter. I wanted to end this with a Seto/Serenity couples!! (^_^) (smirks) It's time Seto. Go to Tasha's house. (shoves him out)  
  
Seto: Ouch!!! 


End file.
